


I colori della pioggia

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Eppure, quando si ritrovava lì, in mezzo a centinaia di lapidi – in cui spesso non c'erano corpi, ma solo pezzi di stozza strappata – non poteva fare a meno di dubitare. Era ancora un essere umano, giusto?





	I colori della pioggia

**Author's Note:**

> Pubblicata su EFP il 20.10.2017

_In una goccia di pioggia si possono vedere i colori del sole._  
(Lewis Bernestein Namier)

  
Il rumore della pioggia picchettava sui vetri della stanza. Era rapido e ripetitivo, talvolta più forte, presagio forse di una grandinata.  
Erwin socchiuse gli occhi azzurri, osservando la condensa sulla finestra, proprio sopra al letto e le goccioline che scivolavano all'esterno. Sospirò silenziosamente, abbassando lo sguardo sullo sprazzo nero che spuntava da sotto le lenzuola, a contatto con il suo petto e sorrise.  
Rivaille quando pioveva diventava pigro. Si abbarbicava a lui, alla ricerca di maggior calore e affondava meglio sotto le coperte, non emergendo se non quando era il momento di andare. In quei giorni dormiva, contrariamente alle sue abitudini tutt'altro che salutari a livello di insonnia.  
Cercò di capire che ore potessero essere, ma dalla scarsa luce che filtrava dall'unica finestra della stanza, poteva azzardare che non fosse minimamente il momento di svegliarsi. Inoltre quel giorno erano in permesso; era da tanto che non se ne prendevano uno ed Erwin aveva tutta l'intenzione di goderselo.  
Rivaille emise un mugolio da sotto le coperte, affondando – se possibile – ancora più contro di lui e sotto le lenzuola. Erwin rise leggero, un braccio piegato a lato, poco sopra la testa nera del compagno e l'altro invece poggiato sul suo fianco, sotto le coperte. Non voleva svegliarlo: sapeva quanto fossero importanti le ore di sonno, specialmente per Rivaille, che non dormiva quasi mai e neppure bene.  
Dormire insieme era diventato, con gli anni, un'abitudine. Avevano iniziato ancora prima di diventare amanti, in verità e, paradossalmente, Erwin si rendeva conto di quanto, ancora prima della coscienza, i loro corpi e le loro menti fossero state premonitrici, circa quell'aspetto. Rivaille dormiva male, eppure quando c'era lui, anche solo vicino, anche solo a pochi passi, si assopiva tranquillo. Per lui era lo stesso, sebbene gli incubi fossero meno agitati.  
La pioggia, se da un lato creava in Rivaille una sorta di spossatezza, metteva Erwin in una condizione strana. Erano i giorni in cui pensava ai morti, erano gli unici momenti in cui si concedeva di pensare al loro sacrificio in quanto tale e ne ricordava le vite.  
Osservò un'ultima volta Rivaille dormire, prima di sgusciare via dal letto senza far rumore.  
  
La pioggia aveva smesso di cadere forte, per lasciare posto a una timida pioggerellina.  
Erwin si strinse nel cappotto, i capelli bagnati e le braccia abbandonate lungo ai fianchi. Osservava la lapide grigia, bagnata di pioggia, che recava la data di nascita e di morte di uno degli ultimi persi.  
Rabbrividì di freddo, dovuto probabilmente al fatto che non si fosse portato altro che il giaccone – e non la mantella – per coprirsi.  
Si raddrizzò di colpo, la mano destra contro il cuore, la sinistra dietro la schiena. Un saluto. Il semplice saluto di un Comandante al proprio soldato, che era morto per  _la causa_. Erwin per la maggior parte dei giorni credeva nella vittoria dell'Umanità, credeva nel potenziale del genere umano e nella loro ricerca della Verità. Eppure, quando si ritrovava lì, in mezzo a centinaia di lapidi – in cui spesso non c'erano corpi, ma solo pezzi di stoffa strappata – non poteva fare a meno di dubitare. Era ancora un essere umano, giusto?  
Il rumore di acqua calpestata lo fece voltare appena.  
«Erwin.» Rivaille lo guardava, le braccia incrociate al petto. Anche lui indossava solo il proprio giaccone e aveva i capelli bagnati. Erwin sorrise, prima di tornare a guardare la lapide di fronte a sé, nuovamente con le braccia a riposo.  
«Non mi piace che stai sotto la pioggia, lo sai.» lo rimproverò il nuovo arrivato, compiendo i pochi passi che li separavano. Erwin tacque, mentre Rivaille gli arrivava di fianco e, ancora con le braccia incrociate, si poggiava contro di lui, inclinandosi in modo che chiunque avrebbe potuto definire  _intimo_.  
«Scusami, adesso rientro.» il mugugno non troppo convinto dell'altro gli fece incurvare nuovamente le labbra verso l'alto, mentre il contatto tra loro lo faceva scaldare. Non era vero freddo e se ne rendeva conto solo in quel momento. Era il suo cuore, quello che lo faceva sentire gelato lì, nel profondo. Era la solitudine e la consapevolezza di essere  _colpevole_  a renderlo dolorosamente conscio che quel mare di tombe erano lì per una sua responsabilità.  
«Erwin.» si riscosse nuovamente, abbassando lo sguardo azzurro cielo sul compagno. Era visibilmente accigliato, le braccia ancora incrociate contro il petto e la tipica postura che rendeva chiaro quanto fosse scontento della situazione. «Sì, un momento.»  
Ritardare l'inevitabile era, da sempre, una sua prerogativa. Malgrado le apparenze, era un procastinatore seriale e Rivaille lo sapeva, fin troppo bene tra l'altro. Una gomitata al fianco gli fece scappare una risata, mentre muoveva il braccio e avvolgeva la schiena fino al fianco di Rivaille. «Pensi che spunterà il sole?»  
Erwin distolse lo sguardo da Rivaille nel chiederglielo, mentre la pioggia cominciava a dare segno di cedimento. Lentamente, proprio sopra le loro teste.  
Rivaille tacque per qualche istante, sollevando anche lui lo sguardo verso l'alto, la testa maggiormente poggiata contro l'uomo al suo fianco. «L'arcobaleno c'è già.» mormorò allora, facendo un breve cenno con la testa.Erwin seguì il suo sguardo e rise.  
_Sì, l'arcobaleno era un giusto compromesso._


End file.
